1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat stern lights for anchor and navigational purposes. Specifically, to detachable (stowable) stern lights, which allow the light to be stored out of the way, an advantage for many daytime activities and boat storage.
2. Background
Detachable (sometimes called stowable) stern lights typically consist of a base which is mounted to the boat structure and a pole which mechanically couples to the base. The pole has a light emitting device (typically an incandescent bulb) at the distal end. Power to energize the bulb is coupled via electrical contacts at the base and the proximal end of the pole.
Electrical contacts are composed primarily of copper and copper alloys. Although weather covers are typically provided to cover the base electrical contacts, water intrusion almost always occurs. Copper electrical contacts exposed to moisture leads to corrosion and eventual electrical failure of the contacts. The problem is particularly acute in marine environments.
Several US Patents describe prior art systems which are related but differ from the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,085 to Mori describes a fiber optic system which collects and distributes sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,870 to Moore discloses a central light source which is transmitted to different areas of a boat via fiber optic cabling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,874 to Benes describes a remote illumination system that utilizes a single light source and a light pipe to transmit the light to some remote locations from the source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,225 to Wiggerman is a boat stern light design that illuminates the length of the pole, as opposed to just having a light at the distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,195 to Nirenberg discloses a telescoping stern light that can be retracted out of the way when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,916 B1 to Dunn describes a fiber optic cabling system for the sides of boats which is intended illuminate said side for safety or enjoyment purposes.